1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush system having a larger brush that contains a smaller brush therein.
2. The Prior Art
When using a bottle of correction fluid, for example, it may be necessary to use a brush that has a smaller diameter than the brush provided for fine corrections. This is especially necessary when correcting technical drawings and diagrams.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,305 to Kravitt discloses a paint brush that contains a smaller brush within it. The smaller brush slides down through the handle of the larger brush by a button-screw mechanism. This connecting mechanism allows the smaller brush to slide out through the bristles of the larger brush. When not in use, the smaller brush retracts up into the middle of the larger bristles. Therefore, the brushes can be used together or the smaller brush can be used alone.
The disadvantage of this brush system is that the smaller brush can not be disconnected from the larger brush. Therefore, control of the brush is difficult due to the length of the brush arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,270 to Gueret discloses a device for storing and applying a makeup product. This invention consists of a first applicator that contains a hollow portion. A second applicator fits into the hollow portion of the first applicator. The walls of the first applicator contain at least one slot at the level of the brush of the second applicator so that the second brush can be used to apply the same substance in the container. Another embodiment of this invention shows the hollow portion of the first applicator containing a different substance so that the second brush can be used to apply another type of makeup.
The disadvantage of this system is that the two brushes can not be used together, and the user is limited to using one brush at a time.